


SS&IK Interlude: The Missing Scene

by jetredgirl



Series: ~Summer Storms~ [4]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: The missing scene from SS&IK, takes place between 7&8 but is alluded to at the beginning of Chapter 8. Sarah did it..she slapped him on the back of the head as she had threatened to do. But what were the consequences? He is The Goblin King after all! Nice and lemony! M for a reason. and dash of humor too.





	SS&IK Interlude: The Missing Scene

Chapter 8 Excerpt: How it began:

Sweat poured down Sarah's forehead as turned and blocked Jareth's sword with her own. They had been sparring for over and hour, and she noticed he seemed to be perfectly fine, not even breaking a sweat. Ugh!

It had been several weeks since Sarah began the training regimen, and while Jareth and the guards kept telling her she was coming along, she didn't feel like she was making much progress. Jareth just kept telling her "It takes time, my love, be patient with yourself."

Which frustrated her even more.

Every time he said it she had an overwhelming desire to smack him on the back of the head.

She even told him so.

He founded it hilarious.

Of course he would.

Until a few days ago when she went ahead and did it.

Which led to him wrestling her to the floor, and that led to a very interesting situation with his riding crop, wherein he "punished" her for several hours. Several times. She had to admit, that kind of punishment, she could get on board with. Ahem.  
_

"Gah!" Sarah exclaimed as she landed on her backside for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

Her sword flew feet away, clanging unceremoniously on the floor.

A gloved hand reached down, offering to help her up. She slapped it away, cross with herself and said owner of the hand.

She hauled herself up, meeting his eyes. "This sucks, Your Majesty, and by that I mean I suck..bad. I hope I never actually have to defend myself, I'd probably cut off my own foot."

Her husband chuckled. "I certainly hope we have some time before such a situation arises, my love."

Jareth, King of the Goblins, new husband, and as Sarah saw him at this point in time, tyrant sword instructor, smirked at his lovely new bride.

"You are doing well, far better than I would have thought you would be by this point, only several weeks into the training." He told her, retrieving her sword and handing it back. "You certainly do not..suck..as you so colorfully put it. Well you do, but that has little to do with your training..and that, ahem..sucking.. I wholeheartedly approve of." He ran his tongue over his sharp teeth, at the thought.

He gave her a wicked little smile, wiggling his brows and running his eyes up and down her body with a smarmy expression, the double meaning obvious.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Eesh, horny old king."

She took off her gloves, and retrieved a towel from a low bench on the side of the room, wiping off her face, neck and hands, which were wet with perspiration.

Jareth watched her walk away, enjoying the view of her shapely rear end in her tight leggings. He had to admit, he was getting used to Sarah wearing them..and there were benefits.

She could feel his gaze on her. She knew he was enjoying her in the leggings. She wasn't a vain person and didn't dwell a great deal on her looks, but in her mortal life she prided herself in keeping fit and healthy, and one thing she always got from guys is compliments on her backside.

She wiggled her body around, looking over her shoulder. "You know I can tell when you are staring at my ass, Jareth."

He laughed outright at that. "Ahh..but how can I not? It is the most lovely ass I have ever had the pleasure to see."

She laughed with him. "You aren't so bad yourself in that department, husband."

He turned around, playing it up, looking over his shoulder. "Should I wiggle mine around as well then?"

Sarah couldn't help it, she had to sit down, holding her middle. The mere thought of the dignified Goblin King wiggling his backside around stripper style sent her into peals of laughter.

"I swear to you, Jareth, if you do any such thing, I will never be able to look at you the same way again. I have danced with you many times, and you are an wonderful dancer, but you doing a booty dance would be just too much for me to bear." She fanned her red face.

He really was an amazing dancer, light and agile on his feet. After sparring with him these past weeks, she could see how it translated to swordplay as well, with his quick, catlike reflexes.

He turned back around, grinning. "Very well, I will refrain. Now, shall we resume?"

Sarah got up, sighing heavily."Alright."

She went and stood in front of him, pulling on her gloves, all the mirth of the past minutes gone, and frowning.

"This was your idea, precious." Jareth pointed out.

He took first position. "En garde."

So for the next hour, Jareth put her through her paces.

Their swords, practice swords made of silver instead of the heavier, deadly iron carried by warriors in battle,  
were enchanted with a small repelling spell so that if one was to make contact with skin, it could not penetrate either of them.

The both wore gloves for this reason as well, otherwise it would make hold the swords more difficult.

Finally Sarah waved her hand. "Enough for today..I'm done." She panted out.

She looked at Jareth, who looked barely affected. He nodded and turned, sheathing his sword in it's scabbard and placing it on the bench.

"I don't know how you can sword fight for two hours and not have one bead of sweat on your face, or not be breathing just the slightest bit heavy. Can't you fake it for my sake?" She asked him, sounding grumpy to her own ears.

He turned. "It is a matter of being used to the training, being conditioned for it. Once you learn to combine your inner power with your physical strength, it will come easier."

Sarah had been once again wiping herself off, but turned back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Same old lecture...ugh."

"And you will keep hearing it, over and over." He turned his back on her, stripping off his gloves and stretching his arms, enjoying the feeling of his muscles responding to his actions.

"It takes time, my love, be patient with yourself."

Sarah saw red, that one phrase had begun to really irritate her.

She turned and walked up behind Jareth and smacked him on the back of the head, as she had been threatening to do.

"I told you, stop saying that." She said through gritted teeth.

For one second Jareth was stunned. no one, ever, dared strike The Goblin King.

Then quicker than Sarah could possibly imagine, she found herself flat on her back, her husband glaring at her while he held her down. Hands on her shoulders, knees straddling her hips.

He said nothing, for a long moment, then smirked and tilted his head. Sarah felt the earth falling out from under them for a split second, then they were in the same position, except on the floor of their chambers.

"I think I should inform you, wife, that there are dire consequences for striking a king, but striking the Goblin King specifically is particularly hazardous."

Sarah's mouth gaped open. For the first time, she felt a little scared.

"Ummmm..Jareth? I'm...um..I'm really sorry, I just..my temper..you know sometimes it.."

"Shhh.." He said removing a hand from her shoulders and putting a finger to her lips. "I do believe my love, that it is quite possible for now, that you should keep that wicked little mouth of yours firmly shut."

She gulped, but did as he asked. Oops.

He stood, and gestured for her to do the same. She looked up at him with huge eyes, much like a recalcitrant child.

"Sarah, even my own wife does not have license to strike me without consequences. Now, you know, I would never do such a thing to you, why would you do such a thing to me? Is this a common practice in the mortal world?"

She said nothing at first.

"You may answer." Jareth said, realizing why she was silent.

"No..I mean, I've never hit anyone without a good reason. Even that was rare, just if I felt threatened...I don't...I don't know why I did it, I was just so frustrated..I really am sorry."

She looked down a the floor shamefaced. She knew she shouldn't have done it. He had never given one indication he would ever lay a finger on her in anger, why oh why did she do it? Ugh!

He put his hand behind him, looking down at her.

"Well, precious, this cannot go unpunished. I do wish I could just accept your apology and we could move on from this event, but such behavior, if I allow it to slide, is bound to be repeated. Do you understand my meaning?"

She nodded, wary at what he was going to do next. She didn't think he would hurt her, but her mind raced..was he going to send her to the bog? Or lock her in the dungeons for the night? Make her solve The Labyrinth again? Take her magic? Crap.

When he brought his hand around he held his crop. He grinned at her, his eyes taking on a feral gleam.

He used his crop to tilt her face up to his. "I have decided on your punishment. Would like to know, or be surprised?"

Sarah looked from the crop under her chin up into his face, trying to gauge what he was thinking.

"Just tell me." She breathed out. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Simple, my love, I'm going to spank you."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. What the hell?

"Spank me? I'm not a child, Jareth."

"No, you are not, but exhibiting childish behavior requires a reciprocal punishment, wouldn't you say? Do not worry though, this will be a much more adult version of the practice."

He took her arms and led her to the side of the bed.

"Take down your leggings, precious." He commanded her.

Sarah hesitated, watching him. His eyes hardened. "Now, or I will rip them from your body. Don't defy me."

Sarah slowly did as he said. She had taken to wearing thongs when she wore leggings, the aboveground undergarment easily created with a little magic. Jareth of course, loved them, as most males did. She removed her boots and pants, standing in from of him in a simple tunic and her panties.

"Very good. Now, bend over the bed." He told her, his voice taking on a more sensual tone.

Sarah laid down across the bed, her entire backside in the air. Her ass in full view of Jareth, who was leering at her succulent flesh.

He touched her lightly with his crop. "Ah..such sweet pale skin. So ripe and juicy."

Then she felt the sting of his first strike, and it made her jump and squeak.

"Tell me my love, do you plan on striking me in the future, or do you think you can control yourself?"

Sarah fought the urge to reach back and rub the pain away. "I'll do my best."

"Wrong answer." She heard from behind her, then felt another sting.

"Damn Jareth that stings!" She said.

"Better to make you remember this lesson." He said. "Now..shall I ask the question again? Can you control yourself?"

"Yes." She hissed.

"Very good. Now, Do you think you can learn to control that temper of yours?"

"I hope so." Sarah answered.

"Hope?" Jareth asked.

Sarah felt another sting, Damn.

"I mean I absolutely can learn to control my temper, Your Majesty."

Sarah realized something then, as kinky as it was, she was getting a little excited. This was kind of hot, in a weird way. She decided to test her theory.

"But then again Jareth, if you insist on pissing me off, what am I to do?"

Behind her Jareth smirked. He brought the crop down again. "I think you can find more productive ways of channeling your energy."

He could sense the beginning of her arousal through scent and voice tone, and it was causing him to become aroused as well.

Sarah was shocked..while it still stung, she was definitely getting hot and bothered. She had no idea she was into this stuff.

It must be Jareth's influence..or maybe because of her changed status, her sexual appetites were changing.

"You're right Jareth, I probably can." She answered. Waiting to see what happened next.

Jareth waved his hand and the crop disappeared. Then brought his hand down against her ass.

She felt the the change from crop to hand immediately, and it made her even hotter.

"Probably?"He asked her. Waiting to see what her reaction would be.

She turned to look at him. "Hmmm...maybe."

He gave her backside another slap, got onto the bed next and leaned over her. He placed his face next to hers, talking low in her ear. "I do believe you are beginning to enjoy your punishment a little too much, sweet Sarah."

He moved back and kneaded the flesh he had struck, using a little magic to make the red marks disappear. While he did that, he deliberately brushed against her center with his thumb.

Sarah jerked and gasped out a little moan. Oh Damn...this is freaking hot as hell.

"Love, I do think it is time to switch to a more..intense punishment. What do think? Should I stop? Or do you believe more punishment is needed to make sure the lesson is completely learned?"

He ran his hand up and over her backside, and up her spine. It was making her nerves stand on end, sending shudders through her. She felt her nipples harden against the bed.

She turn and looked at Jareth kneeling on the bed. "I don't think I've learned my lesson well, Your Majesty, and I have been very naughty..maybe more is needed so I won't forget."

Jareth grinned, his eyes glinting as they met hers.

"I agree, love. I had hoped you would see it my way."

Jareth removed his vest and tunic, then walked back and forth behind Sarah on her belly on the bed. She started to wonder what the hell he was going to do to her.

"Take off your shirt." He commanded. So she sat up a little and pulled it over her head, throwing it on the floor.

"Should I take off my panties too?" She asked.

"Not yet. I will do that..eventually." He answered. Get on your hands and knees on the bed,..and spread your knees apart."

Sarah pushed herself up, and got into the position he asked.

Jareth was completely stimulated buy the sight on front of him. Sarah, almost naked on her knees. The undergarments she insisted upon barely covered her most private area, her naked breasts swaying as she moved and breathed.

He stepped up to stand behind her, and took hold of her behind and kneaded it tenderly once more.

"You are breathtaking, precious, in this position. Your sweetness so openly displayed to me. I could look at you for hours."

He reached under and cupped her center, making light circles, but not going under the thin material.

Sarah swayed forward and backward a little trying to press herself against his hand, to end the throbbing ache that had began to strengthen.

Jareth's crop reappeared in his hand without her knowledge. He brought it down against her again. This time she gasped in pleasure. He wasn't hurting her, not really. The stinging sensation faded to ultra sensitivity in her nerve endings, so when he ran his fingers over the red marks, she felt every little touch tenfold, and chills and tremors ran through her body.

Jareth had been alive a long long time, he knew very well how to play this game. Immortal women tended to be very adventurous. He knew the right amount of pressure, the perfect amount of strength to put behind his strokes to make sure she was not hurt in any way. Just a little sting, basically a tap with a smidgen more to it..to fire up the nerves in her body and make them respond.

At first he wasn't sure if Sarah would be willing to participate, but once he sensed her excitement building he pushed a little further. Then when she deliberately answered him with a reply she knew would result in another swat with his crop, he reached out with their bond and sensed the change.

She wanted this, she wanted to play. It made him love her and want her even more, knowing she would be a willing and enthusiastic participant.

He walked around and knelt on the other side of the bed, bringing her face to his. She met his eyes, with a glazed look, desire evident.

He kissed her softly, and whispered. "I promise, you are safe. I would never hurt you. I love you. You are..agreeable..to this..am I correct? If you are not I will stop this game."

Sarah looked into her husband's exotic eyes, seeing and feeling his sincerity, he need to know she wanted this..and oh god she did..she wanted this more than anything at the moment.

Most of the time they were equal in everything, including lovemaking, both taking turns being in control..but she had to admit this was a new level..and she liked it.

She liked him controlling her this way. It was a fantasy she held in her most secret corner of her mind since she was a teenager, after her first trip here..to be sexually dominated by The Goblin King. For him to take control of her body and make her do whatever he wanted her to do.

She prayed her feminist mortal side would forgive her for it..but there it was. She could not deny it.

Was it something she wanted to do all the time? No, she was no submissive. But what was wrong with living out a fantasy once in a while with her own husband? Especially since it was him she had fantasized about?

He was beautiful in front of her, shirtless, in his black leggings and boots, holding his crop. How could she resist that?

She nodded. "Please...don't stop..I trust you. I want this. Sooo badly. I love you too."

He stroked a finger down her face and kissed her again. "If at any time you want to stop, just tell me."

He stood and went back to the other side of the bed.

"Turn so that your head is facing the headboard." He told her.

Sarah sat back on her knees, turned and resumed her position. He got up on the bed with her, and took her hands, tying them together, and then to the headboard with long black scarf that had appeared.

He made sure it was soft enough so not to leave welts, or cut into her skin, just tight enough to hold her in place, with enough give so she could turn over if commanded to with no discomfort.

He stacked a few pillows so she could maintain her position.

Sarah watched him work in wonder. She knew he was very very experienced, not only because of his age, but because of his particular beauty which had made him highly sought after by other females before he found her. She only hoped she could keep up with him.

Jareth got onto the bed behind her, caressing her back and full behind, admiring her soft skin.

"So luscious..."

He licked up her spine, moving her hair out of the way to tease the back of her neck.

Sarah moaned in delight. His tongue making chills of pleasure expand through her entire body.

"Ohh..damn Jareth.." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Yes? What is it love? Are you trying to tell me something? Maybe..are you trying to apologize to me for striking me?" Jareth asked, amused.

He heard her clearly.

Sarah smirked to herself. "Nope, you deserved it Your Majesty, patronizing me the way you did."

Jareth chuckled delightedly. "I did, did I?"

She felt the sting of his crop.

"Urgh.." The pleasurable sting, then Jareth massaging over the point of contact made her start to flush with heated lust. She felt a gush of moisture between her thighs.

"Care to say that again?" He asked.

"Maybe not...my knees are getting a little weak." She answered. It was true, It was getting more and more difficult to stay up, the warmer and more aroused she got.

"Ahhh..well let me divest you of you last garment...it's not much but possibly that will cool you off."

Jareth hooked his fingers onto her underwear and pulled them down and off. So she was completely naked for him.

His fingers moved over her folds. "My my..you are very wet, precious...just for me."

He slowly inserted two fingers into her, and moved them in and out, just a little.

Sarah started moaning in time with his movement, pushing herself back to meet his strokes.

After a few minutes he stopped.

"Noo..please..I need to.." Sarah gasped out.

"You will eventually...when I allow you to." Jareth purred. "Think of it as part of your punishment."

He did this several times, using his fingers to take her to the brink, fingers inside, thumb circling and flicking her bud, the other hand either hanging on to her hip or reaching underneath her to play with her nipples.

He would feel her just getting to the edge, then he would stop, letting her come back down.

In between he would use the crop, asking her questions, to which she had taken to giving deliberately obtuse or contradictory replies to continue the game, then he would soothe the sting and the marks away with his fingers, and a bit of magic, making her tingle.

After a while though, Sarah needed satisfaction.

"Damn it Jareth!" She cried. Wiggling and squirming in frustration, dripping wet.

He leaned over her, lips at her ear. "What do you say, love...an apology...and I won't stop next time...do we have a bargain?'

Sarah was panting and groaning.. finally she ground out "I am..sorry..Your Majesty...now..please!"

He grinned in triumph. "But of course. A deal is a deal."

He started again, stimulating her, his fingers in and out, his thumb at her clit, while still leaning over her to nibble and suck on her neck.

Once she was on the precipice, he whispered again in her ear. "Now..release."

Sarah 's body instantly reacted, finally being allowed to find it's climax. Jareth felt her contracting around his fingers, her body holding them inside, while her body arched and she moaned and cried his name.

Finally, she collapsed on her belly, covered in a sheen of sweat. Jareth removed his hand.

Sitting back on his heels, he turned her over. and laid partly on top of her, one leg between hers.

His mouth crashed down on Sarah's, probing and sucking at her lips and tongue..she met him stroke for stroke.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I did not hurt you?" He asked. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Her lips curved into a little satisfied smile. "That was incredible, Jareth. You did not hurt me at all..just frustrated the crap out of me as usual. Are you going to untie me?"

"Not yet." He said, wiggling his brows at her. He sat up and took off his boots and leggings. "I'm not done quite yet."

Sarah looked down and saw why he wasn't done, his erection jutting out from his body.

"You must have a serious case of sexual frustration yourself, Your Majesty...how long have we been at it? "

"An hour or two. I have excellent control. But even I can only take so much."

He spread her legs and got between, laying gently on top of her. putting himself at her entrance.

"I need to be inside you now." He growled.

He held her hips and thrust into her, making her moan all over again.

He set a fearsome pace, hard and fast, lifting her leg to hit the spot knew drove her insane, and burying his face into her neck, sucking and biting gently.

Sarah gasped at the power behind his strokes, feeling how much he wanted her, wanted to take them both to the top. She thrust her hips to meet his.

Sarah gave herself over to him again, letting him control the pace. He moved down an bit and sucked and bit at her nipples...Sarah wished she could wrap her arms around him but she couldn't so she just went with it and let him pound her into the bed. Giving in to his lust.

One last time he hit just the right spot, and Sarah came again, then a smaller orgasm again a few seconds after...while he reached his peak, his strokes becoming uneven, spiraling downward, pouring himself into her body.

Finally spent, he collapsed on top of her.

Slowly they came back to themselves. bodies relaxing, heartbeats slowing, breath normalizing.

Jareth reach up and pulled at the scarf, making it disappear, and Sarah completely collapsed into the bed, feeling like a puddle of goo.

He had exhausted her. She feeling fully sated.

They wrapped themselves around each other kissing and touching languidly, both wanting to just bask in the afterglow.

Jareth put his hand under his head, lifting it up so he could look at Sarah's face.

"I take it you are fully punished?" He gave her a tired half smile.

Sarah managed a sleepy grin and caressed his face. "Mmm..well, this time anyway. If I even have a lapse in reason, you may need to give me further lessons in proper wifely behavior."

Jareth rolled his eyes back and collapsed his arm and head, as if such a thing would be a terrible chore.

"You are going to be a terrible amount of work, aren't you? I will just have to keep punishing you until you learn. How long do you think it will take?" He asked jokingly.

"Forever." She answered, then kissed him on the nose. "We missed dinner, and I am starving."

"I'll go run a bath, you cover yourself, and call for some food. We can eat here tonight." Jareth suggested as he backed away from her and off the bed.

"Won't they wonder what happened?" Sarah asked as she reluctantly rolled away from him and got up herself.

"Let them wonder. Remember, I am king here precious. I do what I like." He said in a regal tone.

Sarah shrugged on a robe. "You do what I like too." She gave a little wiggle and blew him a kiss.

Jareth wrapped a robe around himself, watching her leave the room. "Saucy vixen." He laughed.

Sarah peeked back around the corner."And don't you forget it."

Jareth looked to the heavens. "For that, Gods, and Labyrinth, I thank you."

He went to join his wife for a bath and meal, and whatever came after, which he was certain would be exciting, with a woman like Sarah as a partner to enjoy it with.

He would gladly fulfill any fantasy she wished.

**Author's Note:**

> The missing lemon! woot!
> 
> After I wrote the following passage, from Chapter 8 of SS&IK, I received several requests to expand upon the incident in question haha. I had wrote bits and pieces of it, but wondered if it was a bit too intense, so chose to leave it to the side. So for all of you, here it is. I hope you all like it. NC-17 please!  
_


End file.
